The present invention relates generally to an improved electrochemical cell, and more specifically to such a cell utilizing a lithium anode and a non-aqueous interhalogen cathode-electrolyte. The cell is capable of delivering power at a substantially constant voltage over extended periods of time.
Electrochemical cells utilizing lithium anodes have found particular utility in certain of those long-life applications in which a relatively flat voltage output is required, with a relatively low or modest current requirement. Such electrochemical cells are particularly adapted for use in delivering power over extended periods of time to devices which may be implanted within the human body, and as such, require such extended lifetimes. An example of such a device is an implantable cardiac pacer device, although other electrically powered devices such as implanted infusion pumps or the like may utilize the improved power source of the present invention.